


【爱忠】老板不想相亲怎么办

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: *女装秘书预警，瞎几把写的OOC巨狗血办公室霸道总裁文学，慎入慎入慎入*前几天第七话之前写的，没想到第七话爱忠股暴涨，我的狗血办公室文学有救了！
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 5





	【爱忠】老板不想相亲怎么办

  
爱之介看了看表，现在已经是六点了，本来这个时间菊池忠会开车来送自己去Sialaluce赴约，按他平时的习惯都会早几分钟到，今天实在有些反常。就在这时菊池忠来了电话。  
  
“不好意思、少爷，我叫了一辆车会送您过去，我现在有些走不开。”  
  
对于秘书难得的爽约爱之介倒也没有说什么，看到出租车已经停在了门口就坐上了车。今天结束工作比较早，但却被安排与加藤家的长女见面——为了相亲，他甚至都没有记住照片中女人的长相，反正菊池忠会打点好一切。  
  
Sialaluce作为约会场所也是菊池忠的选择，由于不错的环境、稳定的菜品质量和颇有魅力的主厨让它在女性中间小有名气。虽然知道主厨南城和爱之介在S的赛场上有些过节，但S的规矩是出了赛场便绝口不提，这点倒不会有什么问题。  
  
西装革履的爱之介在六点二十准时到达了Sialaluce，但菊池忠并没有等在门口，这也很不像他的作风。稍微站在门前等待了一下，对着反光的玻璃整理了一下衣着——其实就是工作时候穿着的普通西装，并没有为了今天的约会花太多心思，本来也并不想去，只是为了应付姑妈们而赴约，只要表现得绅士一点、给对方一个好印象、之后再婉拒，就算达成目的了。  
  
不过菊池忠今天还真是有点慢啊，分针摆动到六点三十整，菊池忠还是没有出现，心生疑惑的爱之介打算直接推门而入去找那位加藤女士，但又想起来自己并不知道对方的长相。  
  
在他刚想推门的时候有人先一步覆上门把手，爱之介作绅士状让过来的女士先进去，那位女士则没有进门的意思。爱之介侧头看了看她，一袭白色连衣裙和黑色长发看起来很娴静，不对，仔细看看，好像有点眼熟啊！  
  
“是我，少爷。”  
  
是菊池忠的声音没错，那双幽绿色的双眸也和他如出一辙。  
  
  
  
菊池忠在今天早些时候就告知过爱之介今晚的安排。  
  
“少爷，今晚六点半，Sialaluce，加藤小姐会在那里和您见面。”  
  
菊池忠不带感情的声音向爱之介提醒今晚的行程，爱之介则难得眉头紧锁坐在一旁思考着什么。被迫做不愿意的事情也不是第一次了，但是果然相亲什么的……并不想去啊！本来今天有S的比赛想欣赏直播来着，难得晚上有空闲，结果直接被安排去相亲了。而且加藤家也算小有名气，为了神道家的颜面他并不敢直接爽约。  
  
菊池忠看他没反应，调出来那位女性的资料给他看，这时菊池忠的电话响了起来，走出办公室接电话前特意叮嘱了一下爱之介，“那六点我在这里等您，到时见。”  
  
“请问……是菊池先生吗？”电话里是个女声。  
  
“是的，您是……加藤女士？”  
  
“是的，我有事想找你商量。”  
  
通话结束后菊池忠今天一反常态地愁容不展，并不仅仅是因为爱之介相亲这件事。本身神道家是如何看重联姻他也不是不知道，就算心里有什么小九九也不方便说出来。今天这位加藤女士他之前也并没有见过，不知道对方怎么要到了他的联系方式。  
  
刚刚那通来电里她表达了自己其实今晚已经有其他安排并不想赴约，但是家人因为她拒绝了前99个相亲对象，说什么也让她今天一定要去否则就是有损加藤家的颜面，还让她提供和爱之介的照片过来不许作假。  
  
加藤女士的诉求是希望菊池忠能找人代她参加，并且不要让其他人知道这件事，事成之后她一定会在父母面前美言几句神道家，以后神道家有什么需要也可以尽可能帮忙。菊池忠有些犹豫，虽然对方承诺的好处多多，但现在已经离六点半没多久了，临时找人也不太现实。  
  
于是加藤女士提出了可以借自己的连衣裙和假发给他，只要拍个有背影的合照就好，这样就能在父母面前蒙混过关了。  
  
  
  
爱之介还没反应过来，菊池忠就已经直接走进了餐厅并且受到了主厨南城的热烈欢迎。  
  
“嗨，美丽的小姐，您预订好的座位在这里~”  
  
哪怕被这么称呼，菊池忠也依旧是和往常一样的神色，不得不说因为他的身材本身就偏瘦，套在这身白色连衣裙里加上貂皮外套毫无违和感，黑色的假发也衔接得很自然，是走过去的时候旁边的男士——比如南城主厨都会多看两眼的程度。南城记录了一下菊池忠他们是哪一桌的时候才注意到刚刚一起进来的是谁，不过职业素养让他保持了镇定依然笑脸迎客。  
  
点好餐之后由于太过震惊爱之介已经不知道要怎么发问，倒是菊池忠镇定地掏出手机然后递给旁边的人让他帮忙拍张合影——咦仔细一看这不是樱屋敷薰吗，刚刚理所当然坐在前台后面的样子让人差点以为是店员。  
  
“请帮我们从后面拍张照片，不要露脸。”  
  
收到了符合要求的照片，菊池忠马上发给了加藤小姐，对面的爱之介只觉得一头雾水。  
  
“所以，是怎么回事？”  
  
“加藤女士的委托。”  
  
哪怕是穿着紧身的裙子，菊池忠依然面不改色，平静陈述着加藤女士是怎么委托他的以及事成之后对神道家有什么样的帮助。  
  
“好吧，这确实是你的风格。那么，现在任务完成了，可以回去了吧？”  
  
爱之介话音刚落，点好的菜就已经端了上来。  
  
即使是女装状态，菊池忠也依然面不改色，拨了一下假发的发丝，举着叉子神色如常地吃饭，倒是把爱之介看得一愣一愣的。仔细一看，他这个扮相真的是毫无违和感，而且甚至还觉得挺好看的？  
  
“少爷？”菊池忠看他一直愣在那里，用疑问句提醒他可以开始用餐了。  
  
“没什么。”爱之介回过神来，这才觉得自己有点失态。  
  
沉默不语地结束了用餐，菊池忠像往常一样走在他身后，然后走到车旁边停了下来为他打开车门。  
  
“……我自己来吧。”  
  
不管怎么说，让一个看起来是女士的人忙前忙后总觉得怪怪的。干咳了一声，爱之介让菊池忠坐在了副驾驶上，自己坐在了驾驶座，“今天我来开车吧。”  
  
菊池忠很困惑，这个往常喜欢使唤自己的少爷今天是哪根筋不对？  
  
看菊池忠沉默地坐在了副驾驶的座位，爱之介从镜子里瞟过去目光不由自主停留了一下。他……平时眼睛有这么亮吗？  
  
结果差点开过了头，还是菊池忠提醒他已经到了神道家。  
  
菊池忠下车送他走了回去，就准备先行离开了，结果被爱之介叫住了。  
  
  
“今天也不早了，要不就住下吧？”  
  
“遵命，少爷。”  
  
  
END


End file.
